The present invention relates to a power supply device for portable computers which has a plug and a receptacle for connection to a city power supply outlet alternatively.
Regular power supply devices for portable computers are generally comprised of a casing having a circuit board on the inside, a fixed plug and a power output terminal on the outside. Because the power output terminal has a limited length, the portable computer must be used within a limited area not far from the available power supply outlet. Furthermore, a regular power supply device needs much storage space when it is not in use because the plug is fixedly perpendicularly mounted on the back of the casing and cannot be collapsed.